Mistakes he made
by Pages-of-a-book
Summary: Luke x OC. This is the story that comes with my one-shot, 'Mistakes'. Luke had a girlfriend he left behind when he joined Kronos. And she was so, so close to coming with him, because she loved him. But she didn't. This is a story of what Luke could of had if he stayed on the right path. Starts when Luke was 16, before he went on the quest Hermes told him to do.
1. Meeting Luke Castellan, Part 1

Mistakes he made- Meeting Luke Castellan Part 1

You could say that the first time Lydia met Luke, she threw herself at him. Literally.

It was during a game of capture the flag, and 16 year old Luke Castellan found himself moving through the woods alone. He'd taken out a guy a 10 minute walk from here, and with a smirk, Luke guessed that the Dionysus kid was not going to be getting up very soon.

However, his self assurance was short lived when he heard definite footsteps behind him, only to turn around to nobody.

_Maybe a magical item, _Luke thought to himself, and then checked the laces on the shoes stolen from Hermes. He hated to admit it, but the winged shoes were always a use to him, helping him win fights and pull pranks, but make quick escapes too.

And then, out of nowhere, a girl knocked Luke straight to the ground, falling with him. At the impact, all of his breath whooshed out of him like an unknotted balloon, and the girl thudded to the ground beside him.

Unfortunately, she got back up in a matter of seconds and had her sword pointed to Luke's throat. Now, Luke had always taken a liking to sword fighting as soon as he started camp, and he was _good _at it. He could beat this girl.

But he was somewhat sidetracked when he saw who it actually was. He always looked for this girl around camp. At the sword fighting practice, at archery, at dinner. Luke had an crush on her.

Annabeth always told him off for being 'stalky' towards this girl, and Luke would retort by telling the 9 year old that an Athena girl should know that 'stalky' was not a word.

This girl was so pretty, she could've of been an Aphrodite child, in Luke's opinion. Rich, chocolate hair, with bright hazel eyes. Tanned skin. She came to camp last year, her eyes fierce and blazing, striding in with a vial of green blood in one hand and a sword in another.

As soon as she passed through the magical borders, she was claimed. The campers all thought the same thing. _Apollo must have been very proud of this one. _

Despite watching this girl sometimes, he never did know her name. But here she was, right in front of him. That same look in her eyes, and looking as beautiful as ever. And Luke wanted to impress her. So he grabbed his sword, disarmed hers and kicked up into the air, the wings on his shoes flapping.

"Hey! Come back down here!" She yelled.

Her voice was lovely, musical. How fitting when her father was God of Music. It was expected.

What Luke _didn't _expect was for her to bend her knees and launch into the sky too. She actually managed to slap him in the face before she fell down.

**So that's the 1st Chapter ^_^ If you've read my one-shot, s/8411368/1/Mistakes then you'll know that this chapter is set when Luke first meets Lydia, and waaay before Percy came to Camp Half-Blood. I wanted to show what Luke was like before he became corrupted and bitter, when he was a normal, carefree teenager. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review with some constructive criticism so that I can improve!**** Part 2 of Meeting Luke Castellan will be up soon!**

**Pages-Of-A-Book xx**


	2. Meeting Luke Castellan, Part 2

**I don't own any of these Characters other than my OCs! **

**And Uncle Rick owns the percy jackson series!**

**I AM PLANNING ON UPDATING EVERY FORNIGHT ON SATURDAYS. I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT A ROUNTINE.**

Meeting Luke Castellan- Part 2

Luke panicked. They were 10 metres up in the air, and this girl was falling. She could get hurt. Ignoring that she was on the other team, Luke dived, caught her around the waist and landed. And he honestly thought it was pretty heroic.

She, on the other hand, did not.

"What the Hades?!" She yelled, pushing him.

Confused, Luke gripped her wrist and said; "I was helping you!"

"These shoes bounce," she spat, "I was going to land perfectly fine."

"Bouncing shoes?"

"Yes. My sister is dating a Hephaestus kid, _idiot._"

Luke hated it when people did not appreciate him.

"I'm sorry for caring, and being a nice person then!"

Her eyes softened at his outburst. "Hey, Dude. I'm… err, sorry. Sometimes I take this game to seriously y'know? At camp, when it's just training and training; it get's boring. I just… like to think it's real, like I'm on a quest. Nothing personal."

"I get what you mean." And then Luke swung his sword at her.

Celestial bronze clashed as the two fought; and Luke found himself enjoying it. This girl… was actually quite good!

He tried to flirt.

"Out of all the other guys you could of followed and knocked down, why waste your time fighting me?"

The girl huffed and blocked his lunge.

"We decided who were strongest on the other team and that the Apollo Cabin would take those individuals out. The other cabins had their own tactics."

"Well I am pretty strong. And it was just _your _luck that you've been appointed me."

"Yes. Just my luck Luke Castellan." She emphasised her words with stabs, but Luke blocked them and disarmed her again, the sword flinging out of reach. Then he stepped closer and rested his sword on her shoulder.

"Your sword fighting is good but… as Apollo's daughter, shouldn't you have a bow?" Asked Luke, as the girl glared daggers at him.

"I did." She stepped closer too. "But your brothers decided to ambush me and steal my bow and arrows." The gorgeous girl looked into his eyes. "And those tiny twins took my necklace Luke."

Said boy almost couldn't speak because she was so, so close to him. He hoarsely whispered, "That's Hermes' children for you."

She should of looked upset about it, but instead there was a triumphant look in her eye. Quick as a flash, she kneed Luke in the groin and ran.

"Argh!" Luke groaned and fell to his knees.

"The Apollo Cabin will be getting glory today!" Yelled the retreating girl, "see ya later, Castellan!"

Rolling on the floor in agony, Luke needed to know one more thing. "Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What's- ouch- your name?"

"Lydia. Lydian Milson."

**And that's Part 2!**

**I honestly couldn't decide between putting Part 1 & 2 together to make a larger chapter or separate them. I chose the latter, because then I'll have a chance to write chapter 3 whilst still posting frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me if I have written Luke's character accurately. I'm also planning on writing chapter 4 in Luke or Lydia's POV instead of 3rd person, and I'ld like YOU guys to choose; Luke or Lydias?**

**Chapter 3 Coming soon!**

**Pages-Of-A-Book xx**


	3. Unexpected

Mistakes he made- Chapter 3- Unexpected

The Apollo cabin was always loud. Lydia awoke to a tearful song about break-ups with her sister, who wailed on and on about 'missing you so dearly'.

It would have been quite a good song if it hadn't been frequently interrupted by choked sobs, Apparently her sister's with the son of Hephaestus had come to an end.

_No more bouncing shoes for us. _

Lydia only patted the distraught girl on the head and then made the difficult journey of getting from the bed, to the bathroom.

There were papers everywhere in this cabin. Poems, lyrics, music sheets, science and medical research… anything that made these kids, Apollo kids. Keep in mind though, if you accidentally destroyed any of these papers; serious stuff would go down.

Beatles' albums were smashed, songbooks were burned and just about a hundred musical instrument casualties.

But everybody was in a very good mood today. You know why?

Because Apollo won capture the flag yesterday. Well technically, the other cabins in the team won too, but it was an Apollo kid who got the flag. Therefore today, the cabin was on a high.

The same couldn't be said for the Hermes' cabin four doors down. Luke woke up sweaty and uncomfortable, caused by the lack of windows around.

He could hear the 10 and 12 year old Stolls laughing hysterically at his head, their 'prank' succeeding. Luke didn't mind though. As long as these kids were happy. In contrast to when they first got to camp, 2 confused children with a severely injured satyr stumbling along with them. They barely spoke in the first couple of weeks, up until Luke gave them a kid's pranking book. Since then the two boys looked up to Luke like an older brother.

He thought about this as he got up. He thought about how those two lived up to their father's name, and suddenly he remembered.

"Travis, Connor, I need you guys to do me a favour."

Meanwhile in Apollo's cabin, everyone was now awake and Lydia was dressed in her usual camp shirt and denim shorts. The counsellor, and coincidentally famous country singer, was sorting out the schedule for uses in the mini recording booth situated by the bathroom. It took both the boys and girls of the cabin a year worth of busking to install. Everybody loved it to pieces.

"Alright guys! Let's go to breakfast!"

As they filed out, Lydia looked for her crying sister and yanked her to breakfast too.

The Stolls were protesting.

"We didn't take it Luke, we swear!"

"Ahh." He tapped his chin. "My sources tell me otherwise."

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's that girl Lydia's."

"That's her name? How do you know her?"

"I don't know her and it doesn't matter, give it to me."

But they were persistent and curious. Additionally, they also wanted to know about the relationship between Luke and Lydia. Questions fired. Travis and Connor drilled relentlessly. Travis & Connor. Travis & Connor.

"How do you know her?"

"She's really cool Luke."

"Did she beat you up?"

"I bet she did."

Luckily, Luke was very persuasive.

"You give me back the necklace, and it'll get you a signed copy of Jackie's CD you can sell."

The two brothers looked at each other, then to their blonde half brother. "Deal," they said unison, thrusting their necklace onto Luke's lap. And then they ran away.

Lydia scraped some of her food into the fire. _Hey dad. How are you doing? Would you mind using your cool godly powers to get my necklace back maybe. And it'll be nice to talk to me and the others. Stuff is getting bad with Mum again, so I really need your advice._

She opened her eyes and walked back to the table to join her siblings, only to walk into somebody. She looks up and realise it's the very hot, very attractive Son of Hermes.

Jake the cabin counsellor

**Hey!**

**So did you expect that ending? I hope you didn't! **

**Sorry about not updating very much, but I've got to go to school and do my homework all the time, so I end up writing in bed at night. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! **

**Chapter 4 coming soooooon!**

**Pages-Of-A-Book xx**


End file.
